manafandomcom-20200222-history
Daena
Daena (ダナエ Danae) is a major character from the Faerie story arc of Legend of Mana. A monk soldier who protects Gato's temple, Daena is childhood friends with Escad, Matilda and Irwin, but especially adores Matilda like her own sister. She assumes the form of an anthropomorphic cat, in a similar vein to the Nuns of Gato Grottoes. Profile Searching for Fairies Daena seeing her sister aging rapidly and at the brink of death desperatly searches for Irwin at the Lake Kilma, the demon they befriended and who took Matilda's elemental powers when she was young, Daena, at first despises Irwin for taking Matilda's life, but also sees him as her only hope for her sister's survival since in the Land of Fairies she may be able to live longer due to the time flows being different there and since Irwin controls the Fairies she chases him there to asks for his help even though she knows he is still an evil demon.Daena, returns with Matilda revealing her plan to save her by sending her to the Land of the Fairies with Irwin where they can live together and Matilda can live longer, however Escad arrives threatening to kill Daena for even thinking of Matilda leaving the temple with Irwin. Matilda escapes the temple to the Mindas Ruins where Daena will follow her and meet up with Escad, where the player must choose. Either help Daena or Escad, the one they defeat will be killed and be never recruitable. If Daena lives she will be told by Matilda that Irwin plans to summon a Dragon of old, Lucemia to destroy the world. To this Daena claims why didn't she ran away with Irwin to the Land of the Fairies, where she can live with her beloved and live longer, however Matilda explains that her smothering Irwin with her love would not make him happy and instead of taking his freedom she chooses for Irwin to destroy the world. Daena is horrorfied at this and claims her desire is to make people happy to which Matilda explains she will understand that if by defeating Irwin Daena is free than so Matilda will accept it. After Irwin is defeated, if the player brings Daena along to Lucemia, Daena receives news of Matilda's passing at Gato Grottoes from a nun. Daena demands for Matilda's corpse, only to be told that her body has vanished. When asked whether to begin a search for Matilda, Daena informs the nun that they will not search for Matilda's corpse. She is asked again on how Matilda's passing will be announced, Daena solemnly asks for time to think. If Daena is not brought along to Lucemia, she, instead of a nun, bears the news of Matilda's passing. She said that she witnessed Matilda disappearing into the air. From then onward, Daena can be found in the Dreamweaving Room, where she can be brought along in the party. Personality A pacifist by nature, Daena is portrayed as a character who ardently seeks to achieve ideal resolutions to problems besetting the people she deeply cares for. This nature of hers has proven to be particularly beneficial in shaping her personality, as she is depicted as one who is selfless, empathetic and compassionate, constantly putting the needs of others over her own personal foibles. Her relationship with Matilda prove as much; during The Wisdom of Gaeus, for one, in spite of her terror-induced misgivings about meeting Gaeus, she resolves to shelf them for the sake of seeking advice on alleviating Matilda's suffering. Her actions in In Search of Faeries also prove this, as, in spite of the danger that she subjects herself to, she embarks on a quest to seek a way to enter the Land of Faeries in order to locate Irwin and learn of his motives with relation to Matilda. In addition to this, Daena's pacifist leanings have also contributed greatly to her being a non-prejudicial individual; she refuses to permit malicious preconceived perceptions shaped by society to cloud her overall sense of judgement, as she seeks peaceful resolutions that bring happiness to all, regardless of race or social status. The views that she expresses with regards to Irwin evidence this; she sees Irwin as nothing more than a being who is no different from her, one whose life's discourse is subjected to the whims of their capricious emotions. Daena's pacifist leanings can prove to be her fatal flaw, should the Hero/Heroine elect to take Escad's side in Star-Crossed Lovers. In-Game Character Information Battle Data *''Quality of metal is dependent on how much progress has been made in the game. Quotes "Hello. I'm Daena, and I come from Gato. Did you come to see one of the Seven Wisdoms?" "Excuse me, I wasn't talking to you." "Where's Irwin? You need to go to the land of Faeries!" "What!? But... why? Where did Irwin go?" "No, that's not good enough! Tell me the truth! You're in love with Irwin, aren't you, Matilda!?" "Then go to the land of Faeries with him. Don't die like this! Irwin will go and bring catastrophe without you!" "Then what about all the others who will die? They will lose their lives along with their freedom!" "Matilda...... I only want you two to be happy in the land of Faeries. Why can't you understand that?" "......My happiness in in making others happy. Is that so wrong an idea?" "......So, what's Irwin going to do now?" "Destroy the world? Oh, come on, Irwin!" "So this is what the Mana Goddess has decided? Oh, Matilda!" "Then why didn't you stop him? I don't understand!" "But don't you want to be at the side of the person you love?" "You're making it sound like you're a hypocrite! You can both live on and be together in the land of Faeries! That is for the sake of both you and the world!" "They're both stupid." "Then I'll kill him! Is that what I'm supposed to do?" "...What about you? What are you going to do about this?" "Please don't say that, Matilda... You're only 26! There is so much left to do in life! Don't leave me! I still want to be your little sister, Matilda..." "... Matilda has just passed away... Her body...... It disappeared into the air like mist..." - Daena remains at Gato Grottoes after Irwin is defeated and Lucemia collapses "Enough talk. Let's finish this." - Confronting Irwin at Lucemia "What is the matter? ........No! She didn't!?" - Daena is in the player's party after defeating Irwin and Lucemia collapses "Matilda...no...! Is the body in the Dreamweaving Room?" "Disappeared!? But... why...?" "............ No, that is not necessary......" "i'm sorry...... I need to think about this......" "Do you need my help?" - Asking Daena to join the party (From Heaven's Gate event onwards) "Then I shall go with you." - Accepting Daena into the party (From Heaven's Gate event onwards) "Well... I hope I see you again." - Daena leaves the party "Hey, Matilda... Where am I headed off to now?" - Player's team is defeated with Daena Trivia *Daena and Escad are the only party members who can die at the end of the subplots they star in, Daena being the only one who can be killed and never recruitable, alive and unrecruitable and alive and recruitable. *Daena's Japanese name is ダナエ (Danae). Gallery File:RoM Daena artwork.png|Official artwork of Daena from ''Rise of Mana. Category:Characters Category:Legend of Mana Characters